


Keeping Secrets

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: A secret begins to catch up to the number one name in MLB, if not all of sports.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This starts in Ginny's 1st season with the Padres, but the events of season 1 occur during her 2nd season.~~ Now set solely in Ginny's 1st season as a Padres.

After the last series the trainers have insisted that Mike arrive an extra thirty minutes early for even more therapy. Even then he wasn't the first one in, no Baker was always an hour into her workout. But one Wednesday in September the gym was empty when he arrived. Mike tried to ignore her absence as he worked with the trainers but as game time neared he still hadn't seen her around. 

"Hey Blip, you seen Baker?" Mike asks in passing as he pulls on his pants. 

"No, She left for North Carolina this morning," the co-captain stiffly answers. 

_WHAT! Those idiots in the front office traded her? The games were finally sold out, in addition to her being one hell of a pitcher._

"Her step-dad called yesterday, her mom has an osteoblastoma. Ginny caught the first flight out."

"Shit, she seemed fine during the All-Star game," the catcher runs his hand over his face. 

"The doctors caught it early. They're hopeful." 

********************  
Meanwhile in North Carolina  
********************

Ginny has never seen her mother so weak. The doctors recommended a round of chemotherapy and it's already taken a toll on Janet's frame. However, that hasn't stopped her from smiling as a toddler "pours" her a cup of tea in the hospital bed. 

Ginny watches silently through the window when Kevin says "You should stay. Your mother needs you here."

"I have to go back. We have an import series against the Dodgers coming up. The team needs me. I'll visit more often I promise."

"You said that when you dropped off Tessa. She's getting old enough. Tessa needs a mother not a ball player." 

"Well she has both," Ginny defiantly retorts, "Tons of other athletes have kids. Would you have told Michael Phelps to skip the Rio Olympics just because he has an infant son? Would you tell Candace Parker to give up her WNBA and Olympic career? I've worked my ASS off to get this far! Things didn't go as planned but I'm working with what I got. Thank you for taking care of your step-granddaughter but I'll find a way to manage in San Diego. We can leave tomorrow."

With that she smiled as she reached the tea party, kissed the toddler's head, and whisked Tessa into her arms. Upon exiting the room the pitcher shot her step-father a obstinate glare.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early by most people's standard but to Ginny Baker she should've been thirty minutes into her workout by now. Their flight returned late the night before but that wasn't going to stop the ballplayer. Nothing but a force of nature could, which is exactly what happened when Amelia arrived right as she prepared for her morning routine. 

"Shit," Ginny hisses under her breath. 

Amelia cocks a half smile and walks in the hotel room. "Good morning to you too. We need to have a serious discussion."

"I've got to get to the gym. I tried to keep up in North Carolina but I feel like I wasn't 100%."

"It can wait fifteen minutes. That's all I need."

"You have ten."

Amelia nodded, ceding the five minutes without further argument. 

"I just want to remind you that the press has yet to hear a whisper of Tessa's existence because I do a damn good job. It's going to be harder now that she's here, but we can find a way. Plenty of stars keep their children's lives secret. I've been making discrete inquiries for a nanny but have yet to find a suitable applicant."

"How hard is it to find a nanny?"

"To find one who can be discrete and won't sellout to the papers? Nearly impossible. It's all word of mouth on who's the best. Luckily I have many ears out. However in the meantime, who's going to look after her?"

"I don't know! You were suppose to figure that out."

"I'm working on it but it takes time. I could speak with Oscar about maternity leave-" Ginny turns in a huff throwing her arms in the air. "For one week. I know I can find someone within the week."

"No! The guys are just starting to treat me like a ball player. How's it going to look when out of nowhere I show up with a three year old? All the speculation of who the father is. It'll be worse than the minors. No one else can know."

"The front office needs to know. What if there's an emergency and they blow it? We need to prepare a plan with them."

Ginny grits her teeth. Amelia's right. She's annoying right most of the time. 

"We tell Oscar but I'm not going to maternity leave. Evelyn will enjoy spending time with her niece."

"Who's going to watch her this morning until then?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect to get pregnant. I didn't expect to be alone. I didn't expect for my mom to get cancer. I didn't expect to have no clue what to do. I'm 24! I don't know!" Ginny paces frantically. Amelia guides the ballplayer to the couch and begins rubbing gentle circles on Ginny’s back.

“Hey, I may be your agent but I’m here for you. I’ll watch her this morning. Take a breather then go do your workout. We’ll figure this out and the world won’t implode.”

After a minute Ginny weakly smiles and whispers thank you as she grabs her bag and heads to Petco Park.


	3. Chapter 3

Something in the air is off, Mike decides as he walks into the locker room. The guys are in various states of undress and joking like normal. The captain eyes his co-captain who’s glaze keeps expectantly returning towards Baker’s room. The door to Baker’s room is closed, she’d still be in North Carolina with her mom. He drops his bag in front of his locker and begins pulling off his therapy clothes. 

“How’re the boys?” Mike attempts to distract the outfielder. 

“Huh?” Blip looks up at his friend, “Sorry, Marcus was up half the night puking. Stomach thing he picked up from school. Finally got him to keep some soup down this morning. Sorry you probably didn’t need to know all that.”

“It’s fine. I’m just glad to here he’s improving.” Mike gives the tired father a quick shoulder squeeze before he turns to the opening of Baker’s room. Not ten feet from him, there she stands in navy and white.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you back to soon Baker,” his worry impossible to hide so to disguise his intentions he quickly adds "Missed the beard, did ya?”

For just a moment her smile said thank you before she turned to the rest of the locker room and proclaimed, “Not a chance. You’d be better off putting that poor creature out of it’s misery.”

The guys laugh and jeer as Blip claps her on the back as she takes his seat.

 

“Can you and Evelyn come over tonight?” Mike’s still close enough to hear the slight panic in her voice. 

“Of course, but are you sure you’re good to play? I would’ve thought you’d stay longer in North Carolina. How’s your mom?”

“The doctors are hopeful since they caught it early. Mom’s in the best hands. I’m more help here than there. Besides Kevin-“ What was enough for the co-captain left the Padres’ captain with only more questions. However he knew Baker was now done with the topic. 

“Baker if you think I’m letting you pitch today you better prove that you know your hitters. Let's go!"

"Old man," she hisses before he gets too far. He sees her eye adverted but finger pointing down. "you're forgetting your pants."

Blip, being the only Padre in earshot snorts. _Damn it!_ Mike's still only got his compression shorts on, distracted once again by his rookie.


	4. Chapter 4

Four Years Ago

It all started as a normal night out at a local dive in whatever hellhole they’d found themselves in that week. Evelyn and Blip plotting his rise to the majors and enjoying a little break from their toddler boys. Both mentally chalk Ginny’s refusal to drink to having a long day, neither could’ve imagined Ginny Baker would be uttering the words “I’m pregnant.”

Whispered questions bombarde the pitcher:  
“Who’s the father?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“How long have you known?”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Who knows?”

Overwhelmed the 19 year old’s eyes clench, focusing on her breathing.

Two hands immediately begin ushering her up and out of the restaurant. The sensation of being flanked by Sanders brings a sense of relief to the young athlete. 

Breathing becomes easier and her eyes dart to her closest friends, weakly sighs “thanks.”

“It’s nothing honey. We should be the ones apologizing, just this is major news.” Evelyn calms responds, “We’ll listen to whatever you have to say.”

“I went to the doctor a few days ago. I was late but didn’t think anything of it at first. The intensity of my workouts sometimes causes me to miss. She estimates that I’m at ten or eleven weeks.” The expecting mother lets out a heavy sigh. This secret is no longer rests alone on her shoulders. Despite only knowing Blip and Evelyn for the season they've become the closest friends she's ever had. They are family. 

The Sanders wait for Ginny, not wanting to overwhelm her again. 

"Trevor's.” The young pitcher says in just more than a whisper.

"The guy from Texas?” The Sanders ask in unison. Blip scowls, ringing his hands. 

"Yes," Ginny hangs her head. 

"We knew you were together but I didn't think it was this serious." Evelyn consoles. 

"It wasn't suppose to be. We'd been safe, but I guess it wasn't good enough.”

Blip clenches his jaw as he hisses, “That bastard!”

“Hey! We’d broken up. I told him once I found out. We weren’t going to make this force us together, but he offered to help. Seeing as he’d made it and I was a female pitcher in the minors."

“Have you consider an abortion?" Evelyn delicately asks. 

"Of course, but as much as I wasn't ready for a kid I couldn't. I want her. Trevor understands and said he'd support whatever decision I made. My mom was thrilled when I told her. She was just glad I'd have something outside of baseball whenever I decided to quit. I think she thought Tessa would make me retire but I wasn't going to let her stop me."

"We're here for you Gin. Anything you need. You know that, right?" Blip rubs his wife's back, both nodding in agreement. 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I moved across the country, started a new job, and completely reworked the timeline of this fic. I should have another chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride was a long one. Amelia had arranged a meeting with some execs at some small organic energy drink company in Carlsbad. Ginny tried to pay attention during the talks but her head wasn’t there today, besides that’s what Amelia was for anyway right? Knowing what’s a good deal and a good decision for The Ginny Baker . 

Ginny hesitated, took a deep breath and said "I need to tell Oscar about Tessa."

The rapid tapping stopped as Amelia looked up from her phone. 

"Okay. I agree. If a situation arises it's best he knows now and not when something blows up. I'll schedule a meeting with him and inform him,” The always calculated Amelia says.

The ballplayer shakes her head, arms wrapped around herself, "No, I need to do this. I owe him that for the eventual shitstorm I've gotten the team into."

“I understand but I really think that I should be there. To help pitch a few ideas for how we can cover this. I've had three years of prep, the boys club is going to need a hand with this."

Ginny debated for a moment. Not only did she owe Oscar the truth but wanted to pick his brain. How he managed his daughter and his career. But Amelia was right, she knew how none of this had ever become public.

"Fine, text me when it's scheduled."

"Of course.”

***

Oscar shifted awkwardly as Amelia impatiently tapped her fingers waiting for Al to come up from the clubhouse. The old skipper finally arrived, only seven minutes late.  
“What’s this all about?” He asked frankly.

Ginny glanced between her GM, skipper, and agent anxiously, took a deep breath, “I have a daughter. She’s two and a half years old. My mom use to take care of her but with her cancer I’ve had to take that responsibility. I don’t want her to become a distraction.”

"Okay. Not what I was expecting but we'll figure it out. I'd assume you'd receive the same benefits that our staff does so if you wanted maternity leave is an option." The general manager suggests. 

"No that'd only welcome speculation. I don't want anyone to know about Tessa. Amelia's found a discrete nanny who'll watch her while I'm here or on the road. Not even two months in the majors, the press can't find out. It'll be a distraction for the team and I've been enough of one already."

"Baker it's a distraction when the boys get caught being stupid. Your distraction so far has only brought in the skeptics and your determination and talent has turned them into fans.” Al reassures her. “But Oscar’s right. You need some time to adjust.”

“I need to carry on like nothing’s changed.” Ginny argued.

“Of course, but Ginny this is a two way street. We can’t force you to take the time off but if anything happens we can say you bruised your hand or some other injury, give you a few extra days off. We can only do so much.” Oscar placated. 

At this point Amelia spoke up, berating Oscar on all that she’s done and all that she expects of him and the Padres. Ginny knew better than to speak up and looked apologetically to Al who had to sit through this too.

***

How he’d been convinced that this was the perfect house for him he’d never understand. There’s just too much damn space for a bachelor and the whole modern minimalism his decorator was going for only increased the loneliness.  
Dishwasher humming in the background as the aching catcher aimlessly flips between the thousands of channels he doesn’t need.

“Hey Baker.”

“Hey old man.”

“You in trouble with the brass again?"

"Huh?"

"Your meeting today with Oscar and Al. What headline is going to break tomorrow that I need to know about?"

"There's no headline. Amelia just wanted to lecture them about my "brand" again."

"Uh huh?" Mike says skeptically. "Somehow I don't believe that."

It was the truth. Amelia has spent more than half the meeting telling Oscar how she hasn't let the story out, even while Ginny was pregnant, and that should the leak come from the front office she'd make his and the whistleblower's lives complete hell. 

"Well that's what happened."

"Fine if you don't want to tell me rookie that's on you. When whatever this is blows up I'm going to look like a bumbling idiot because my rookie didn't trust their captain." He's not angry, but even in a jesting tone she knows he's right. He's stood up for her even when she didn't want him to. He's helped win some of the guys over. But he is her captain not her friend. This was a business call, he just wants to be prepared. 

"I mean aren't you always?"

She hears his snort through the phone. “Did you never learn to respect your elders?”

“Guess that got left out between the screwballs and cutters.”

This ‘business’ call lasted another hour as they talked about what went wrong in the day’s game, what to expect in the next series. It eventually devolved into Mike teasing Ginny about her severe lack in baseball movie knowledge and Ginny teasing Mike about his Star Wars obsession.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes when the team is away in LA.

The parking lot was filled with fans and family as the team prepared for a series in LA then up to San Francisco. Players kissing their wives or girlfriends, meanwhile their captain looks on aching for the days, the however brief they where, when Rachel would come send him off for away games. Nearby the co-captain and his rookie banter and tease each other just like siblings. 

"If you're not carefully Evelyn's gonna steal him from you." Blip laughed, leaning against his sporty yet kid-friendly SUV.

"If she does we're both shit out of luck. She just ogles him every time he's over, then he leaves and wants all the details. I don’t know how many more times I’ll have to explain how amazing he is.”

“Oh come on Gin, I don’t get any more than that?” He whined.

“Maybe if you came over I’d tell you.”

“Your hotel room or my extraordinary house with a pool? Is that even a question? You know you’re welcome anytime. Ev’s been dying to see Baker.”

“And Luca?”

“That goes unsaid.”

“What goes unsaid?” Ginny jumps as her captain appears behind her.

“How Ev is jealous of Baker’s new man.” Blip teases, taking note of the wave of tension that overcomes the catcher. 

“She was the one who introduced us in the first place.”

“Yeah well go review hitters and don’t tell me anything about him. I’ll be fine as Ev tries to pry the information I don’t have out of me.” 

 

Ginny boards the bus but dreading the three hour drive in a confined space Mike walked around and stretched his legs as long as possible. By the time he boarded Ginny was asleep, head resting on a balled up Nike hoodie, and as much as they needed to review hitters for tonight’s game she looked at peace.

About an hour later a pothole sends Ginny’s head smashing into the glass, rudely awakening her from her nap.  
"Baker! Glad to see that you’re awake. We going over hitters or what?" a gruff voice brings her consciousness back to the bus. 

"Sure thing old man," she smirked but the small smile that normally appeared on her catcher's face never appeared. The normal banter is missing. They review the hitters with cold professionalism, despite her attempts.

***

The game was a blow out. 2-6 Dodgers. The whole team was in a mood as they headed back to the hotel, none more so than Mike Lawson. Actively avoided the young pitcher and was the first to leave, not bothering to wait for the team bus.

It was late when the bus got back to the hotel. Teammates silently exiting the elevator on their floors. However the pitcher ignored her stop on the 15th floor and continued up to the 18th.  
She knocked on the door. No response, so she tried again, not stopping until she heard muffled groans and curses. 

“What’s your issue Mike!” she asks immediately as the door cracked open. 

“The issue is my rookie is preventing me from getting some sleep.” 

“Bullshit. You’ve been off recently.” She pushes past him and into the suite.

“Me? How would you know? You’re never here anymore.”

“I do my job, well might I say. I have other obligations too.”

“So you’re too busy to pick up the phone when your captain calls?”

“Some people like to sleep.”

“Wasn’t an issue before.” His petulance oozes. 

“People get busy Mike! I’m trying to figure out my own life here in San Diego. I’m not some groupie you can call and expect me to drop everything for you!” Ginny fires back.

“That’s not fair!”

The pitcher’s shoulder’s slump as she looks around the field “If you haven’t noticed I’m dealing with some shit off this field. My mom has cancer and I’m the freak at the center of the media circus!” Her breaths become short and rapid. 

He goes to take a step closer but she mirrors him with a step backwards.

“I’m sorry,” the anger in his voice replaced with concern and guilt. “Hey just take deep breaths and sit down.”

They take a seat on the couch together. Ginny focused on her breaths as Mike anxiously rubs his hands together, “I’m sorry for never asking about your mom. I know you’re not close but it can’t be easy, being across the country while she’s sick. You are an amazing ballplayer and sometimes I forget that it’s like in one’s rookie season.”  
Exhausted, her muscles relax as she rests against the catcher’s shoulder. Neither of them speak. Neither wanting to acknowledge _this_. Shifting slightly, a strong arm wraps around curled up frame, pulling her closer into him.

He gets a brief glance at the caller ID as she bolts up. _Luca_

“What’s wrong?” she paces.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Which hospital?”  
“No, I’m coming back. See you soon.”

She’s halfway to the door before she remembers that Mike’s there.  
“I’ve got to go.” Ginny says in a frenzy, continuing for the door.

“Woah, easy there. Ginny please just tell me what’s going on. All I caught was someone’s going to the hospital. Is it your mom?”

“Mom’s fine. It’s complicated. I just have to get back to San Diego.”

“It’s nearly midnight how do you plan on getting back?” 

“I don’t know. I’ll drive.”

“Ginny you don’t drive. Even if you did I couldn’t let you when you’re like this. You’d only land yourself in the hospital as well. I’ll drive you.” He doesn’t even think about it. He’d do anything for his rookie, especially in an emergency.

“No, it’s late. At least one of us should play tomorrow.” She tries to rationalize. 

“Then at least let me take you to the airport. It’ll be the fastest way.” He compromises.

She looks like she wants to argue, but she bites her lip before relenting, “Thank you.”

“Go grab what you need. Blip and I can grab the rest of your stuff when we leave. I'll meet you downstairs in five.”

  


It’s a double header and the game is the last thing on the captain’s mind. Ginny was in such a state of panic when he’d left her at the airport. She was headed to the hospital for a friend, and she hated hospitals. 

When Blip and him told Al and Oscar in the morning, they were concerned but understanding that the starting pitcher bolted in the middle of the night. What did they know that he didn’t? What secret was Ginny hiding from him? Until recently they talked all the time, like far more than he normally did with his pitchers. 

The Padres pulled out a win late in the 8th of the second game, but still lost the series. Some of the team still planned on going out but Mike had a different idea. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has 18 hours before the start against the Giants. He flies back to San Diego and goes to the hospital, he makes it just in time for visiting hours.

As he approaches the visitors desk he feels all eyes on him. Of course he’d be recognized. 

“I’m looking for Ginny Baker.”

“Of course Mr. Lawson. If you can just look here so I can get your picture.” The young receptionist points towards the security camera on the desk.

 

After a minute a label prints out with a grainy black and white photo of the catcher as well as the patient information.

“Pediatrics? There must be a mistake.”

They look up at him with suspicion, “No it’s correct. You’ll find her on the third floor, take two immediate rights through the green doors. The nurses there will be able to guide you to her room from there.”

 

Pediatrics? She’s not a kid. The only kids she know are the Sanders twins but Blip didn’t get called out.   
_Luca! Right he must already have a kid. Why didn’t she ever say anything? Hell no one knows they’re married. She never told me. What must he think! Talking to her for hours late at night, never really about baseball._  
As he walks past the gift shop he spots a large teddy bear with a “Get Well Soon” balloon. It’s for a kid, he justifies.

 

The walls are bright yellows and greens and purples with a mural of the zoo on one wall, a stark contrast from the rest of the hospital. At the center office two nurses seem to be chatting with a young man as Mike approaches.  
“Excuse me I’m looking for-“ “Mike what are you doing here?” a man asks with a heavy Eastern European accent. He's 

“Sorry, I’m Luca.” “Mike.” An awkward handshake aside Mike can’t find a clear reason to hate the guy. 

“I thought I’d check in on Ginny. I know she’s not a fan of hospitals.”

“Not that she won’t be pleased to see you I’m not sure if now is the best time. She had wanted to tell you first.”

“Is your kid alright? She didn’t say anything before leaving.”

“Tessa is going to be fine. Her fever finally broke an hour ago.”

“Is it alright if I go see them?”

Luca hesitates, pondering the request, “Let me bring Ginny here first.”

 

He waits on the side of the nurse’s station. It’s a relatively quiet night, he’s only seen two other parents walk by, giving no mind to him.

“Mike?” the voice of his pitcher echoes down the hall. 

She looks tired, a fashionably too large sweatshirt hanging on by one shoulder.

“Hey Ginny.” “How are you here?”

“I took a plane.”

“Smartass, but why? You start against the Giants in twelve hours.”

“I know you don’t like hospitals and that it must be serious and someone close to you to miss a start. I wanted to apologize for the other day. Life happens. Shit happens. I get it. Just know that I’m here if you need anything.”

 

"Luca seems like a great guy.”

Ginny smiles, but looks intently at the conflict going on within Mike. “He’s been a great help this last month. Mike what do you think is going on here?”

“You’re step-daughter is sick.”

The pitcher’s smile grows until she can’t stop herself from laughing. “You think I’m married? To Luca?”

“Why else would Oscar pull you?” He's slightly offended at her laughter.

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you. Mike, I have a three year old daughter, Tessa. Luca is just her nanny.”

“Your daughter? How?”

“Really old man? I think you have plenty of experience with the how.” He chuckled. “It was an accident, found out just after her dad left the picture. It was nearly the end of the season so I said what the hell. Didn’t know when my next chance would be.” She shrugged.

“How does no one know with all this Ginsanity?” he asks in astonishment. 

“Amelia does a very good job. Also Tessa stayed with my mom, until she got too sick to keep up with a toddler.”

Realizing in yesterday's apology he never did ask, “How is your mom doing, by the way?” 

“It’s been tough but the doctors are optimistic. You’ve come all this way. I guess I should introduce you to Tessa.”

“I’d like that.” Mike beamed at his rookie.


	8. Chapter 8

“Tessa, I have a friend who’d like to meet you.”

The small head turned from the dolls scattered on the bed. If one ignored the IV in the toddler’s arm they’d never guess she was sick.

"I know it looks like he's got a squirrel on his face but I promise he's nice." Mike chuckled as the child slowly reached a hand for his beard. He gave a small nod when she hesitated,   
giggles followed as the small fingers run through his slightly unkempt beard. 

“It’s nice to meet you Tessa,” he said with a small tickle to her arm, bringing a warm smile to the young mother. “I’m Mike and this is for you.” He produces the bear from behind his back. 

She squeals as she squeezes the plushie.

“Tessa what do you say?”

“T’ank you!”

Eyeing the side variety of toys Mike asks, “You’re very welcome. What were you playing?” 

“Robots and cowboys and prin’esses!”

“Oh that’s my favorite! Can I play?”

“Yay!!”

 

Finally when Tessa has played herself to sleep, hugging her new bear tight, Mike taps Ginny awake.

“Thank you Mike,” Ginny whispers from her chair. “I’m sorry for shutting you out. You’re my friend.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I understand why you didn’t want to tell anyone.”

“I’ve wanted to tell you for weeks now, but didn’t know how to. Didn’t know how’d you react.”

“I’d be pissed if she weren’t so cute.”

“Don’t pretend. Evelyn told me all about your cooing over the boys. You love kids.”

A pang of wanting struck his heart. He does. He’d expected to have some with Rachel and since then he’s been resigned to not having any. Mike glances at his watch which reads 11:33pm. 

“Is it really that late? I should get going if I’m going to be in San Fran by game time.”

Ginny looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight. “You just got here. It feels like five minutes ago you thought I had a secret husband.”

They laugh as the catcher hangs his head, “Jesus how long will you hold that over me, Rookie?”

“Until forever, old man.”

He lets out a deep groan. 

“I’ll see you in a few days.” when his eyes look up he was struck by a warm smile. 

“A few days then. I expect to see this princess at the Sander’s 4th of July party.”

“She’s been looking forward to it all week.”


End file.
